With Frost and Snow there is cold
by Kiljoy1223
Summary: Frost is about to go into Beacon and has no idea what expect so what will he do. Sorry I suck at summary's. My first story.
1. White

**Kiljoy1223: What's up everyone reading this I hope you have an amazing time reading this. Critiscism, comments, and questions are welcome. Answers to questions will be answered on each new story. Now that that is out of the way on to the reading. Also this is my first story so there will ne mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY but if I did it would make me really happy.

"Hey" Normal talking

 _'Hey'_ thinking and or thoughts

 _Hey_ noises or stuff you will see in story

 **Hey** Actions

P.o.V: Frost Sung

Place: Vale, East side

Time: 6:30 am Saturday, 5 and a half hours before Beacon opening ceremony

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep **SLAM**. Frost slams his fist into the alarm clock. "God damn I hate that thing." He gets up grabs his clothes and takes a shower. He steps out ten minutes later and puts on his clothes. A black pare of jeans, a white shirt with a sky blue hoodie over it, some fingerless gloves, his holsters, and finally some sky blue canvas converse. (I know that they probably don't have the same name their but I don't know what else to call them)

He grabs his weapons a white sniper with a soft white glow to it and two white hand cannons with the same e soft whit glow to them. He holsters the sniper on his back and the hand cannons on his hips and heads down stairs for breakfast.

"Frost your up quite early, are you hungry I made breakfast?" Frosts mom who is a wolf Faunus named Snow asks him. "Ah so that was what I was smelling. I would love some, thank you." He sits down and she serves him so e food. "So today you're leaving to Beacon. You got everything you need? Weapons, ammo, luggage, everything highly illegal that will get you kicked out from school?" She jokes. "Check, check, check, and haha very funny." He says as he finishes.

"Well mom I'm going to miss you I'll make sure I call and text often." He hugs her, grabs his keys to his car, and waves goodbye. He unlocks the doors and gets into his car, a white dodge challenger, with vents on the hood, thin but very strong plating on the metal, and twin mini guns that can pop out of the hood at a flick of a button. The point is that it was customized a lot.

He drives down storage lockers near the place where the bullheads landed and parked his car inside. "And now we wait." He says while pulling out his scroll to entertain himself on it. An hour later the bullheads landed to pick up the students. He walked showed them his ticket and sat down. "And now we wait again." He says and continues to play on his scroll. Another hour later the bullhead was packed with future students of Beacon and they started heading towards beacon.

On the way there he must have fell asleep because someone had to shake him to get him to wake up. "Umm excuse me sir. We're at Beacon you need to wake up." He opens his eyes to see a girl dressed in black and red with black and red hair. "Oh Umm thanks for waking me I don't even remember falling asleep." He tells her. "It's no problem" She says and walks away. He gets up and walks out onto beacon and takes in the view "Holy shit this place looks amazing." He says staring at everything. "You said it!" A girl dressed in pink and white with orange hair stood next to him with a smile.

"I'm Nora, what's your name?" She says with her hand extended out. "I'm Frost… want to be friends?" He asks and shakes her hand. "Sure!" She exclaims. "NORA! What did I say about running off with no supervis- who's he?" A guy dresses in a long green tail coat and black hair with a magenta strip in it. "This is Frost he is my new friend!" She runs over and hugs him while talking. "Here for thirty seconds and you already made a friend." He shakes his head and smiles. "My name is Ren it's good to meet you." He extends his hand for him to shake. "it's good to meet you to."

The three start walking around the school. After having a long conversation with them they head to the auditorium and find a place to stand. Ozpin walks on to the stage. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He walks off the stage while Glynda Goodwitch walks on. "Children you will be sleeping in the ball room tonight, I suggest you sleep early tonight because you have a long day tomorrow." She says and also walks off the stage.

The three of them go to the ballroom put down there sleeping bags and other stuff and continue to explore the school. A few hours later they go back to the ballroom and get ready to go to sleep. Until they heard an argument from four girls.

 **I'm not the best writer but i feel like i did good on this. Feel free to comment on that. Til' next time.**


	2. Insert Chapter Name Here

Hey everyone kiljoy1223 here and I have brought the new chapter. Like I said critiscism, comments, and questions are welcome. If anyone has any questions I will list the answers on the next chapter. Now on with the story.

Random:

Kiljoy1223: No he won't be the most op person in the world. yes he will have an oc team. I do know that there and their have a different meaning. Writing at 3 in the morning is hard but its the life I chose. Thank you for the critiscism.

"Hey" Normal speech

 _'Hey'_ Thoughts

 _Hey_ sounds

 **Hey** Actions

Place: Beacon Academy Ballroom

P.o.V: Frost Sung

Time: 7:00 A.M.

"It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang while seemlessly teleporting from place to place. "Hey Ren?" He asks him. "Yes Frost?" Ren asks back. "Is Nora always like this?" He asks while rolling up his sleeping bag. "You have no idea." Ren tells him while doing the same. Frost just shrugs and continues to pack up his things and heads to the locker rooms to get ready.

 _'locker 633, locker 634, locker 635, locker 636, ah there it is locker 637.'_ He opens it up with the nuber code he chose 2-5-5-2 and grabs his clothes and puts them on and then grabs his sniper and hand cannons. He over hear's a blonde young man saying locker 636 over and over. "Hey you lookin for locker 636?" He asks him. "Yeah I can't find it." He tells him. "It's right here next to mine." Frost slaps the locker door next to his. "Oh. Thanks man I was having a little trouble looking for it. Names Jaune Arc." He extends his hand out for a hand shake. "Frost Sung. Good meeting you." Jaune grabs his stuff and walks away.

Five minutes later Jaune flew back attached to a red and gold spear. "I'm sorry!" Frost just shakes his head and walks to the cliffs for initiation. when he gets there he's told to stand on a steel like plate. Fifteen minutes later there was a student standing on each plate. The rest was just a blur because he had to one meet a ggod partner and become a partner by just looking someone in the eyes and two having to figure out a landing strategy in the next few seconds before being flung into the air.

Well those few seconds weren't enough necause he was the first to be flung into the air. "Holy shit! This is fucking awesome!" He yells while flying through the air. He unslings his sniper and presses a button with his thumb it broke apart into a bunch of small shards and he willed it to form a hooked sword. (look up shaolon hooked sword for a refference.) As he came down into the forest he hooks onto a sturdy enough limb and spins around it a couple of times to slow his momentum before hopping on it.

He presses the button again and wills it to become a sniper again. He looks through the scope to see if he can spot anyone and sees a certain Jaune Arc get hit by the same red and gold spear he saw earliar. "Damn got a find someone." He says and keeps looking until he spots a girl wearing lots of blue alone. "Boom, found you." He gets up and jumps from limb to limb as fast as he can to reach her. "Come on." He says Jumping and running through the trees even faster as he was filled with determination. (Only certain people will get that. ;) )

He finally hits the small clearing that the girl was in and jumps down from the trees and hits the ground with a roll. "Hey, you still need a partner?" He asks, panting from all the running and jumping. "Actually I am, I'm Oldina, who are you?" She asks. "Frost. Now that that's out of the way we should head towards the temple. It's north of here so it should be that way." He says, pointing towards their left. "Cool let's go." She says and they start jogging towards the temple.

(Right after here microsoft word crashed so im just going to skop to the temple.)

"Which one do you think we should pick?" Oldina asks while sitting on an empty pedestal. "How about... this one." He grabs a gold bishop. "Sure. lets head back to beacon." They both start to jog back until they finally got ther after twenty minutes of jogging. "Fu-u-u-ck-ing Oum I hate running." Frost says making his way up the final step. "Ye-ah it fu-ck-ing sucks." They see Ozpin walking towards them. "Students." Ozpin tells them. "Welcome back hand me your relic and go to the auditorium.

They go and sit down in the auditorium and waut for it to fill up with future students. After another hour the auditorium is filled with all the people who came out alive. "Ahem, may I have Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xio Long up to the syage please. You four did an outstanding job with the nevermore today. You four represent Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose our first 15 year old leader." In the back ground Glynda was gathering the rest of the students into groups of four. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkarie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You four did an amazing job with the deathstalker. Your team name is JNPR lead by Jaune Arc. Frost Sung, Oldina Vang, Glenn Maple, and Galaxy Luna. And although you still need to meet each other I feel like you will do good together. You for make team FOGG lead by Frost Sung.

Time skip

(I will describ what the other three look like now because I don't know what to do to describe them in the actual story. Oldina loves blue. she is alaays seen wearing some type of blue. she has on a dark blue hoodie, light blue jeans not baggy but not really tight, llng brown hair, and sky blue converse. Glenn is wearing White shorts, a whit and blak t shirt and has white hair. If you can't tell he likes white. Galaxy is wearing a galaxy style shirt, a black combat skirt, and galaxy stiled converse. She has dark purple hair.)

Once the assembly was over they were shown to there rooms. "Okay first order of business is getting to know each other. I will go first. Hi I'm Frost my favorite color is white. I love driving, biking, videogames and movies. I own a car and my weopon can be transformed into anything I want it to." He finishes and sits down waiting for the next person. "Hi I'm Oldina my favorite color is Blue. I love videogames, skydiving and literally anythin that involves adrenaline. I also own a car and my Weopon is a sword that is also a gun." (a literal sword that is a gun. like final fantasy). "Hi I'm Glenn my favorite color is also white. I love videogames, anime, amusement parks, and anything fun. My weopon is daggers, speed, and bullets." He sits down. Hi I'm Galaxy my favorite color is universe colors. I love videogames and also anything that has to do with the outdoors. My weopon is two sub machine guns that lock into eacother to create a sniper and a cleaver." She sits down.

"Cool, now that that is out of the way we can get down to unpac-... shit we don't have anything here." He looks around and sees a note. "Sorry for the delat your luggage will be up by tomorrow morning. Cool, does anyone need to go to town to bet any thing? No one? okay well I am gonna go pass out over there."

With that the others decide to go to bed also.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **I am not the greatest writer there is but this should be good. I hope you like reading this and it was not to bad. Critiscism and comments are welcome.**

 **P.S. I did the top in bold but for some reason when i came back it was not bold. So there is that.**


	3. Team KING

**What is up people reading this I am thinking about also starting another story.**

 **Random Reader: But you already have one shitty one why do another one?**

 **Good question, well you see being in high school but with no job gives you a little more time than you thought. Any way I tried to predict my next chapter. Did not work. Sorry for the typos I am doing this on my tablet not a computer so... yeah there is that. I need people to give me reviews. on with the story.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey" Normal speech

' _Hey_ ' Thoughts

 _Hey_ sounds

 **Hey** Actions

Time: 6:30 A.M

Place: FOGG Dorm Room

P.o.V: Frost/3rd person

 _'Tired_.That was the only thought I can think at this moment. _'Well why stay in bed might as well get up and start getting ready for the day."_ I'm get out of bed and go to the dresser to pull out the school uniform. I modified it because I don't like to wear half of the shit on it. I walk to the bathroom and get into the shower. Ten minutes later I get out, dry off, and put on my clothes. I put on my boxers, black pants, white under shirt, white long sleeve dress shirt, black waist coat, a black tie, a white over coat, and black loafers.

I walk over to the beds and willed my sniper to chamge into a megaphone. "Good morning team FOGG! It is time to wake up and get ready for classes!" I finish and will the megaphone to change into a brief case. "I was having such a good dream to." Glenn says while raising up from the bed. "Same, I was beating the shit out of alot grimm." Galaxy tells him while getting out of bed.

"Hey I'm gonna go save us a spot in cafeteria." I tell them and walk to the door. "Yeah, see you down there." Oldina says while grabbing her stuff and going into the bathroom. "Later." Galaxy waves a hand and grabs her clothes to wait. I wave back and walk out the door. I start walking down the hall and out the door. "Oof..." I look down and see another student. "Shit sorry I wasn't looking wear I was going." I help him up. "Well it was my fault to. My names Kurt. What's yours?" He asks, rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face. "Frost." I said while looking him up and down.

He was wearing grey skinny jeans with a skull belt buckle, a black shirt with a flaming flying V guitar on it, a grey flannel, a black beanie, and grey converse. He also had a flying V guitar on his back. "Hey what does your weapon do?" I ask. "It shoots out dust rounds when I play it and can shoot out sonic waves when I want to. What do yours do.?

"It shoots out fifty caliber bullets and I can will it to turn into anything I want as long as it isn't anything big. Same thing with my twin hand cannons." I tell him. "Hey want to go get breakfast? I'll pay and everything." I tell him.

"Noooooo, free food my only weakness. Yeah sure that sounds okay. Let's go." We start walking to the cafeteria and get in line. We both get a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage links, and waffles. They get to the front of the line and Frost pays for it like he said he would. They go to a table and sit down, a few minutes later the rest of team FOGG come in, grab their food and sit down next to them. Soon after the rest of team KING come in and also sit down next to them.

"Hey I'm Frost the leader of team FOGG and this my team." I gesture them to introduce themselves. "Hi I'm Oldina." She gives a quick wave. "I'm Glenn.", "And I'm Galaxy. What are you names?" She asks whike introducing her self. "I'm Kurt leader of team KING." Kurt says. "I'm Isaiah but you can call me Izzy." A boy with gray wearing a red track coat and black pants with sunglasses on says. "I'm Nick." Says a boy with blonde hair, glasses, a black shirt, and dark blue pants on. "And I'm Gage." The last boy was wearing a black hoodie and red jeans and had red hair.

Frost checks the time after they were done eating. "Okay guys our first class is with Proffesor Port and it is 8:50 so we have plenty of time to get there." Thsy all start walking to class together and enter it. They all decide to sit on the first row to the right. Six minutes later a team burst through the doors and ran to the front row and sat next to them. "Almost late?" Frost asks the blonde girl sitting next to him. "Yeah my little sister lost track of time while we were unpacking."

"Ah, okay. Well good thing you weren't late and you made it with a little time to spare." He continues and stretches his arms out and puts them behind his head. "Yeah that would have been bad, especially on the first day if school. My names Yang by the way." She extends her hand out to him. "Frost." He shakes her hand. "I'm the leader of team FOGG. Hey how about you and the rest of your team come and sit with my team and team KING?" He asks her.

"Sure I guess but team JNPR is probably going to join to." She tells him. "That wouldn't be a problem at all. Now if you don't mind I have a class to sleep through. Since it's the first day I doubt anything big will happen." He says with a laugh. "I was thinking the same thing." She says back.

-1 class later-

"Frost wake the hell up." Oldina hits him in the back. "It took me four those to wake you up. Come on our next class is Remnant History with Proffessor, Oobleck." He gets up and starts to walk out with her as she tells him the next class. "Cool lets go." They walk to the next class together. When they enter Frost notices two things. Thing number one is that team KING is there. Thing number two is that there is a spot open next to Kurt.

 _'Sweet a spot next a friend and hopefully someone more.'_ He walks over to Kurt and sits down next to him. "Hey Kurt how's classess so far?" He asks while opening his back pack. "Pretty boring so far. After classess do you want to go to town together?" Kurt asks. "Sure I have a car so I can drive us." Frost answers. "Sweet, so what do you aant to do?" Kurt asks while pulling out his stuff from his back pack.

"I was thinking weapon shopping for ammo and stuff and maybe seeing one of the new movies that are out." Frost tells him. "Okay cool. I'll pay for the movie if you'll pay for my ammo." Kurt finishes. "Sounds good."

The rest of the classess were boring and were just about settling in for classess and stuff like that so when the final class ended Frost hopped out of his seat and told his team he was going to Vale with Kurt and asked if they needed anything. They all answered with a no and he went off to wait at the bullheads.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast as Frost and Kurt just hung out for the rest of the day and went back te Beacon.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **What is up everyone. Thank you for the follower. I severely apologize for being lazy and not updating my best friend is helping me with ideas for the story. comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Till next time**


End file.
